parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Percy's Story on Nintendo 64, the sixth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 1. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 2. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 3. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 4. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 5. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 6. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 7. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 8. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 9. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 10. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 11. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 12. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 13. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 14. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 15. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 16. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 17. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 18. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 19. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 20. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 21. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 22. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 23. * Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 24. Category:Daniel Pineda